My Girl from Sky
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Orihime adalah malaikat yang ingin jalan-jalan ke bumi. Tapi gara-gara dirinya Naruto terluka. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke langit karna ia harus menyembuhkan Naruto. Sejak saat itu ia tinggal bersama Naruto. My first fic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hoeyy... .! Tika seneng banget.. Ini fic crossover pertama Tika.. Oke! Moga kalian semua suka..

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Orihime adalah malaikat yang ingin jalan-jalan ke bumi. Tapi gara-gara dirinya Naruto terluka. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke langit karna ia harus menyembuhkan Naruto. Sejak saat itu ia tinggal bersama Naruto. My first fic crossover.

**My Girl from Sky**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Dunia manusia indah sekali.." perempuan kecil berambut senja menatap bumi dari pagar istana.

"Putri, jangan dekat-dekat pagar itu... Kau bisa jatuh ke dunia manusia.."

"Tapi kan ada pengawal. Mereka pasti menjagaku.."

"Pengawal, siapa yang memerintahkan kalian membiarkan Putri melihat dunia manusia?"

"Maafkan kami."

"Ayo, Putri kita kembali.."

"Tapi pelayan-"

"Dunia manusia selalu indah.." wanita berambut senja terus memerhatikan dunia di bawah awan. Rambut senjanya yang seleher menari dengan riangnya.

"Putri, sudah saya bilang berapa kali Anda tidak boleh melihat dunia manusia..," wanita berambut hitam cepak kelihatan khawatir. Usianya sekitar 17 tahun. Ia memakai kimono ungu.

"Pelayan, kenapa kau selalu melarangku? Aku sudah besar.."

"Anda baru 12 tahun, Putri."

"Di dunia manusia 12 tahun sudah besar."

"Kita di langit, dunia malaikat."

"Aku mengerti.. Tapi, boleh ya aku melihat bumi sebentar saja?"

"Tiap hari aku memakai gaun merah. Aku bosan! Di bumi manusia berganti-ganti pakaian..," gadis senja merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hah.. Lemari! Aku tidak pernah membuka lemari itu!" gadis tersebut menghampiri lemari biru muda.

"A-ah! Susah sekali membukanya. Mungkin karna sudah lama tidak kubuka,"

"Kosong! Eh, tunggu! Benda apa ini?" ia menemukan peti perak di bawah lemari. Ia membuka peti tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Wah.. Gaun ini bagus sekali..," ia membentangkan gaun pengantin bewarna putih. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia segera memakainya.

"Terlalu besar. Sepertinya gaun ini bukan untukku."

"Putri, apa yang Anda lakukan? Lepaskan pakaian itu! Jika Raja mengetahuinya Anda bisa dihukum!"

"Ssst... Pelayan, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia."

"Apa? Dunia manusia itu berbahaya.."

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan beritahu Ayah, ya!"

"Pu-Putri-"

Gadis itu membentangkan sayap putihnya dan turun ke dunia manusia.

"Tolong...! Pengawal, Prajurit, Raja.. Putri kabur...!"

"Hah.. Akhirnya aku sampai di bumi. Tapi ini di mana? Kenapa banyak pohonnya?" gadis tersebut bingung.

"Putri...! Putri...! Kau di mana?" terdengar suara prajurit yang datang mendekat.

"Aduh, pasti pelayan memberitahu mereka."

Gadis itu berlari tak tentu arah. Prajurit masih menyerukan kata, "Putri...! Putri..!"

Bruk!

"Au!"

"A-a-a-a-maaf," gadis tersebut terhuyung lalu membungkukkan badan.

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik mengamati gadis tersebut dari atas hingga bawah. Ia berambut jingga seleher, matanya abu-abu, pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran. Emang mau kawin ya? Kog pake gaun? Lalu ada sayap putih di punggungnya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini? Pake gaun lagi! Kau mau kawin ya? Jangan-jangan kau melarikan diri dari pesta perkawinan. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang shoting ya?" ujar lelaki tersebut yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Putri...! Putri...!"

"Kita harus sembunyi!" perempuan tersebut menarik tangan Naruto.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Putri, tunggu!"

"Aduh, kita ketahuan!"

"Kita? Loe aja kalee...!"

"Putri, kembalilah.."

"Tidak!"

"Hei, jangan paksa wanita yang tidak mau menikah..," kata Naruto.

"Menikah?" seluruh prajurit langsung sweatdrop.

"A-aku bukan lari dari pernikahan.. Prajurit, tolong ijinkan aku sebentar saja di bumi.."

"Wua..! Jangan-jangan ini drama action! Pakaian kalian aneh sekali! Mana kameranya? Mana?"

"Gawat! Dia mengetahui kita! Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini!"

"Benar. Jika sampai dia tahu kalau kita malaikat..."

"Putri, kembalilah!"

"Ah... Kalian membohongiku! Kalian siapa?" Naruto mulai curiga.

"Putri, kembalilah ke langit!"

"Tidak mau!" gadis tersebut bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

"Hei, hei.., ini sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Dia mengetahui kita! Dia harus mati!"

"Mati?"

"Tunggu...!" teriak gadis itu.

Prajurit menembakkan busur panah ke arah Naruto.

"Putri, lindungi dirimu..!" teriak prajurit.

'A-ah, sayap? Sayapku kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa digerakkan? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan mati?' pikir gadis itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau sayapnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Semuanya berubah gelap. Sang putri tak mampu membuka matanya.

"Uhuk!"

Gadis itu membuka matanya. "Hah?"

"K-kau?" mata gadis itu terbelalak.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan wanita terkena hujan panah. Uhuk uhuk!"

Kalian tahu posisi mereka? Naruto menubruki gadis itu. Naruto terkena banyak panah hingga mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu tak terluka sedikitpun kecuali sayapnya. Sayap gadis itu tertusuk ribuan panah. Sayap itu patah.

"Putri, Anda tidak pa pa?"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"K-kau tidak pa pa?" gadis itu sangat khawatir. Panah yang melekat di sayapnya luruh bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sayap gadis itu.

Bruk!

Naruto pingsan dan menindih tubuh gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah. Gadis itu menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto lalu mendekati prajurit.

"Putri, apa kau tidak pa pa?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian hampir membunuhku!"

"Maafkan kami. Tapi Putri, sayapmu?"

"Sayapku tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan dan sekarang menghilang," gadis itu melirik punggungnya yang tidak lagi berhiaskan sayap.

Duar duar duar!

Suara gemuruh awan.

"Kalian, kembali ke langit! Kalian bisa mati jika di bumi terlalu lama! Jangan sampai ada manusia yang mengetahui kalian."

"Ayah? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Sayapku menghilang."

"Sayapmu akan bisa digerakkan pada malam nanti. Kuberi kau waktu sampai nanti malam. Jika kau tidak kembali malam nanti, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke langit lagi."

"Ayah, tapi...," gadis itu menatap Naruto yang penuh luka tak sadarkan diri.

"Prajurit! Kembali!"

Semua prajurit terbang dan menghilang dari balik awan.

"Ah, aku harus menolongnya!" gadis itu melepas setiap panah yang tertancap di tubuh Naruto. Ia merebahkan tubuh Naruto. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas dada Naruto. Di balik tangan itu muncul cahaya putih yang membentuk bola. Bola tersebut masuk ke dada Naruto. Berangsur-angsur luka Naruto pulih tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan orang yang telah menolongku?"

"Raja, kenapa Putri tidak mati di dunia manusia?"

"Ia mewarisi darah ibunya. Darah manusia."

"Hoafft...!" Naruto menguap lebaaarr..sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar?" gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berjarak 5 cm.

"Hei hei hei, kau mau menciumku ya?" Naruto segera bangun.

"Cium? Apa itu cium?" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu? Oh iya! Siapa kau? Kau penyihir kan? Kau bukan manusia kan? Luka-lukaku?" Naruto langsung menuduh gadis itu.

"Aku..."

"Katakan! Kau siapa?"

"Aku..."

"Ayo katakan..!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu..," kata gadis itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kau? Jujur padaku!"

"Aku adalah malaikat, aku ingin sekali ke bumi, lalu aku turun ke bumi, lalu aku dikejar prajurit, lalu kau dipanah, lalu aku menyelamatkanmu, lalu-" gadis itu mengatakannya dengan sangat ceria.

"Kau menyelamatkanku? Aku yang menyelamatkanmu!"

"Benar. Kita saling menyelamatkan. Kau ingat kau terluka, kan?"

"Iya. Lalu di mana luka-lukaku?"

"Aku menyembuhkanmu. Kuberikan kekuatanku padamu. Hogyoku."

"A-apa maksudmu?" mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Di tubuhmu ada kekuatanku. Jika kau tak kuberi kekuatan kau akan mati! Kau terluka sangat parah," gadis itu mengucapkannya masih dengan senyum melebar.

"Aduh...! Bagaimana ini? Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kenapa tadi aku harus ke hutan, bertemu gadis aneh, dilukai panah, lalu diceritakan cerita tidak masuk akal!"

Gadis itu bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Ia masih tersenyum. 'Ternyata ada manusia seperti ini ya?'

"Ajak aku ke rumahmu!" pintanya.

"Rumah? Mana mungkin aku membawa perempuan ke rumahku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu tidak baik. Dengar, ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Jangan mengangguku!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan hogyoku. Kalau tidak mau mengajakku, aku akan mengambil Hogyoku!"

"A-apa? Ambil saja! Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau pasti memerasku kan?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan," gadis itu mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

Tik tik tik tik

Awan menangis memuntahkan hujan.

"Hujan!"

"Ouh... Jadi ini yang namanya hujan?"

"Aku harus berteduh!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan gadis itu. Setelah jarak mereka 5 meter, Naruto kembali menoleh gadis yang masih mengagumi keindahan hujan seperti orang gila.

Naruto kembali dan menyeret gadis itu. "Di sini hujan, kau bisa sakit."

"Hahaha.. Hujan indah sekali.."

'Setelah keluar dari sini ada halte. Mungkin aku harus naik bus. Sial, kenapa harus hujan?'

"Kenapa kita di sini? Aku masih mau bermain dengan hujan..," keluh gadis itu setelah mereka berteduh di halte.

"Kau ingin ke apartemenku, kan?"

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu."

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tinggal di apartemen. Jadi tetap di sini. Jika kau hujan-hujanan kau bisa sakit!"

"Sakit? Seperti manusia di rumah sakit?"

"Benar..! Karna itu kau jangan sampai sakit. Nanti aku jadi repot."

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan di sini! Aku tidak akan hujan-hujanan lagi!"

"Anak pintar..," Naruto menepuk kepala gadis itu. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasakan sebuah getaran di dadanya.

"Hah. Kali ini tinggal menunggu bus.."

Gadis itu diam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Ia mengusap lengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto memerhatikan gadis itu yang dari tadi diam...melulu.

"Rasanya seperti membeku. Kekuatanku hilang karna hogyoku berada di tubuhmu."

"Apa? Kau kedinginan?"

'Jangan-jangan dia mengerjaiku agar ku peluk. Tapi..'

Naruto melepas kemejanya dan menyelimutkannya pada gadis itu.

"Hah?" gadis itu terperangah.

"Kalau begini jadi lebih hangat kan?"

"Iya," senyum merekah dari bibir gadis itu. "Hogyoku berada di tubuhmu. Aku akan jadi seperti manusia. Bisa merasakan dingin dan panas."

"Masih terasa dingin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sini."

Naruto memeluk gadis itu.

"Hangat. Kekuatanku seperti kembali. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu. Kekuatanku ada di tubuhmu."

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Rasanya Naruto tidak tega pada gadis polos itu. Terpaksa deh ia memeluknya.

"Jadi kau bukan manusia?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput mi ramennya.

"Benar!" gadis itu menyeruput mi ramennya. "Wah... Makanan ini enak sekali.. Apa namanya?"

"Mi ramen. Ini makanan favoritku.."

"Tiap hari kau harus membuatkannya untukku!"

"Tiap hari?" Naruto sweatdrop. Tiap hari? Mau berapa lama dia di sini? Ini bencana!

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau sembuh. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan hogyoku."

"Aku harap aku cepat sembuh! Oh ya, namamu?"

"Nama? Apa itu nama?"

"Nama itu panggilan seseorang.. Namaku Naruto."

"Namaku? Aku tidak punya nama.. Tapi semua malaikat memanggilku Putri.."

"Putri? Jadi kau seorang putri?"

"Iya! Ayahku seorang Raja. Ia raja langit selatan."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memberikanmu nama."

"Benarkah?" mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Huum.. Karna kau biasa dipanggil Putri aku akan menamaimu.. Orihime! Bagaimana?"

"Orihime? Nama yang bagus! Aku punya nama, aku punya nama, aku punya nama, aku punya nama..." gadis itu menari dengan riangnya.

"Kita harus merayakannya. Kau akan kubuatkan mi ramen lagi!"

"Asyiiikk..."

"Kalau begitu kau ingat namaku baik-baik, ya! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau Ayahku juga diberi nama?"

"Ayahmu?"

"Iya. Dia tinggi, keren, dan gagah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Ayahmu namanya Aizen?"

"Aizen? Nama yang bagus! Aku suka! Bagaimana kalau semua pelayan dan prajurit kita beri nama?"

"Benar! Nama juga membuat kita lebih mudah memanggil seseorang.. Prajurit dan pelayanmu kan banyak. Masak tidak diberi nama?"

"Mulai dari pelayan yang paling dekat denganku, ya!"

Malam datang menjemput. Bulan memancarkan sinarnya. Bintang bertaburan di langit kelam.

Naruto sedang tidur sambil ngorok, ngiler, dan kakinya aduh..nendang-nendang ke sana kemari.

"Hari sudah malam. Aku harus kembali. Tapi bagaimana dengannya?" Orihime menatap Naruto yang tengah tidur di kursi. Maklumlah, kasurnya kan buat tidur Orihime.

Orihime membentangkan sayapnya. Sayap putih yang sangat indah.

"Aku tinggal mengambil hogyoku."

Orihime meletakkan tangannya di dada Naruto. Muncullah cahaya putih yang membentuk bola. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto penuh luka dan darah. Naruto membuka matanya karna merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hime?"

Naruto melihat Orihime yang tengah mengambang di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Hime?" semua tubuh Naruto terasa pilu. Ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

To be Continued..

Apakah Hime akan meninggalkan Naruto?

Akhirnya selesai..! Horee..! Oke! Karna aku baru pemula aku butuh kritik dan saran.. Mohon direview..


	2. Chapter 2

**Tikasomnia**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girl from Sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime menggeleng. Perlahan-lahan ia turun dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Ayah.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu.. Hiks hiks. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku.. Maafkan aku, Ayah..," ia mengembalikan hogyoku ke tubuh Naruto. Perlahan, luka di tubuh Naruto hilang seketika. Orihime meneteskan air mata. "Aku minta maaf, Ayah.. Hiks hiks."

**XxXxXxX**

"Selamat pagi, Naruto...!" seru Orihime.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Ia langsung berteriak mendapati Hime hanya berjarak 1 cm dari wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, ha? Kau mau menciumku lagi ya?" seru Naruto gelagapan.

"Ayo bangun. Aku sudah lapar. Buatkan aku mi ramen..," pinta Orihime dengan senyum mengembang.

'Jadi, tadi malam hanya mimpi?' batin Naruto.

"Ya, ya, akan kubuatkan," Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi, buatnya bukan di situ," cegah Hime melarang Naruto memasuki kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang mau membuat mi ramen di kamar mandi, ha? Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku di kamar mandi!" seru Naruto mendapati tingkah konyol Orihime.

"Kamar mandi? Mandi? Urusan mandi?" tanya Hime antusias.

"Argh... Terserah kau saja!" Naruto menjeblak pintu kamar mandi.

"Hihi! Aku juga mau mandi..! Ayo kita mandi bersama..! Ajari aku cara mandi..!" seru Hime sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Hei, makhluk aneh, bisakah kau diam?" Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada. Sontak wajah Orihime memerah.

"Kau sudah gila ya mau mandi bersamaku?" bentak Naruto.

"Gi-Gila?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti.

"Argh...! Terserah! Aku lelah berbicara dengan alien!" Naruto menjeplak pintu kamar mandi.

"Hei.. Naruto.. Aku bukan alien.. Aku juga tidak pernah mandi. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama.. Hogyoku kan ada di tubuhmu..," kata Orihime pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah bisa kau mengajariku mandi?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan temanku," jawab Naruto.

"Siapa? Kau punya teman?" tanya Hime antusias.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku hidup sendirian di dunia ini? Sebelum itu, ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku."

"Kau punya pakaian wanita?"

"Tidak, kau pakai saja kaosku," jelas Naruto.

"Siap...!"

"Ganti di kamar mandi ya!" pinta Naruto.

"Hehe.. Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah sering melihat manusia ganti pakaian di kamar mandi," Orihime memasuki kamar mandi.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kau di sini dan jangan keluar apartemenku!" perintah Naruto setelah Orihime berganti pakaian.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti, "Katanya mau memperkenalkanku pada temanmu."

"Kapan-kapan saja."

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Tidak.. Aku berjanji padamu. Sekarang, kau di sini saja dan jangan ke mana-mana!"

"Curang!"

"Curang?"

"Iya, kau curang!" Orihime menuding Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau boleh pergi keluar sementara kau mengurungku di sini!"

"Itu karena kau bukan manusia!"

"Kau jahat! Hogyoku kan berada di tubuhmu tetapi kau memperlakukanku seperti ini tanpa rasa terima kasih! Pantas saja aku dilarang ke bumi, ternyata manusia sifatnya seperti ini!"

"Terserah kau saja! Aku memang seperti ini!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil hogyoku lagi seperti tadi malam!" ancam Orihime.

"Jadi tadi malam bukan mimpi ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Jadi tadi malam kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Membunuh? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup!"

"Kau yang membuatku terluka tapi kau tak mau tanggung jawab? Dasar malaikat tak punya hati!"

Orihime hanya bisa mendelik mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sementara, Naruto pergi ke sekolahnya, meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

**XxXxXxX**

"Pagi, Sakura...," sapa Naruto dengan senyum merekah.

"Pagi, Naruto...," Sakura tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Hari ini kau ada acara, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura

"Ke mana saja kau suka. Hehe..," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?"

"Ide yang bagus!" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan sampai larut malam ya!"

"Siap!" Naruto hormat ke arah Sakura yang tengah terkekeh karena tingkah konyol Naruto.

**XxXxXxX**

Pulang sekolah, saat Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, Naruto telah siap di depan mejanya. Dengan cengiran konyolnya, ia mengamati Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku.

"Ino, aku pulang bersama Naruto ya!" ujar Sakura.

"Oke!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto berjalan ke taman bermain. Mereka bercanda tawa bersama. Berbagi pengalaman juga membahas pelajaran di sekolah.

**Taman bermain...**

"Sakura, kau mau naik apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mm.. Bianglala? Tapi, aku ingin beli es krim," jawabnya.

"Baiklah."

"Cokelat ya, Pak!" pinta Sakura pada penjual es krim.

"Berapa?" tanyanya saat si penjual menyodorkan es krimnya.

"Aku saja yang bayar," kata Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ke sini tidak untuk kau traktir, kan?" tolak Sakura.

"Sekali-kali kan tidak papa," paksa Naruto.

"TI-DAK," ucap Sakura tajam sedang Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, "Berapa, Pak?" tanyanya pada si penjual.

"Lima puluh," jawab si penjual es krim dan Sakura menyodorkan uangnya.

"Bianglalanya ramai sekali," keluh Naruto.

"Yah... Bagaimana kalau kita mengantri sekarang? Nanti keburu banyak orang," saran Sakura.

"Ayo!" Naruto hendak melangkah namun niatnya terhenti begitu melihat gadis bersurai jingga tengah berjalan dengan seorang lelaki menuju ke bianglala.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura melihat keanehan pada tingkah Naruto, "Ayolah... Sebelum antriannya bertambah banyak..," omel Sakura sambil menyeret tangan Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura," panggil Naruto karena gadis yang merupakan bencana baginya berada di depannya. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu bisa bersama lelaki lain?

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

Tanpa sengaja, gadis senja itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum riang dan berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto yang tengah diseret Sakura.

"Ah, hogyoku...," desahnya lega di dada bidang Naruto.

Sakura melongo di tempatnya hingga es krim yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah sementara Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dia siapa, Hime?" tanya lelaki yang tadi bersama gadis senja tersebut.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Naruto. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya," jelas Orihime sambil memperkenalkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sakura bertambah kaku di tempatnya. Gadis yang bernama Hime telah membawa lelaki tampan yang bernama Sasuke. Tetapi, buru-buru ia menatap tajam Naruto.

"NARUTO!" bentaknya.

Naruto langsung menatap Sakura dengan gelisah. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan status Hime yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Siapa gadis ini?" bentaknya lagi, "Kenapa dia tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Di-Dia.. Dia..," kata Naruto gelagapan, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura."

"Hei, siapa kau berani tinggal di rumah Naruto?" bentak Sakura pada Orihime.

"Aku?" Orihime menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku Orihime. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto di hutan dan sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya."

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Kau mengajakku pergi tapi kau menyimpan wanita di rumahmu?" bentaknya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kaujelaskan? Aku membencimu! Mulai sekarang, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Hime terkekeh, "Hihi! Wanita yang menyeramkan."

"Argh... Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Naruto menuding Hime dengan frustasi.

"Aku?" Hime bertanya dengan wajah _innocence_.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari dan merusak semua rencanaku?" teriak Naruto.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke dan diajak kemari. Menurutku, tempat ini menarik," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sekarang, ambil hogyoku! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! Kembali saja kau ke langit! Jangan menggangguku!" teriaknya hingga gadis senja tersebut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ayo, cepat! Atau kumiliki saja hogyoku ini! Dasar cengeng!" Naruto pergi dengan perasaan marah.

Sasuke memeluk gadis tersebut yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa mengambil hogyoku dan membiarkannya mati...," ratapnya dalam tangis sementara Sasuke memeluknya dalam diam.

**To be continued...**

Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Bagaimana nasib percintaan mereka? Maaf updatenya lama banget ya? Sorry.. Makasih yang udah review.. :-)

**Natsu D. Luffy** : Makasih udah review... Ini udah kulanjut.. Makasih sarannya...

Libran : Makasih udah review... Ini udah kulanjut..

Rizumi Takashima : Makasih udah review.. maaf ya updatenya lama banget...

Rizky d. ace : Maaf... updatenya lama banget... tapi ini udah kuupdate kok! Makasih udah review..


End file.
